


This Ain't The Goldbergs 10

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [10]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Naughty Erica tests the Principal's patience and gets a spanking.





	This Ain't The Goldbergs 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun parody of one of the funniest comedies on air at the moment. I do not own the rights to the shows characters. Takes place during the first two seasons, Erica is seventeen.

It was October 1980 something as a middle aged balding man looked out the window of his office at the many young students in the school yard. 

Principal Earl Ball was the proud Principal of William Penn High School in Jenkintown, Penn. as he checked his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes.

A timid sort of fellow who was downright afraid, yes afraid of one Beverly Goldberg, a one woman typhoon determined to get the best for her three children enrolled in the school.

Despite his dread Earl could never get the thought of the blonde's two ripe and full boobs, or those fleshy buns she always flaunted in her tight fitting and colourful outfits out of his head. 

Sometimes he fantasised about her pussy.  
That really got his juices going. 

Ah, Beverly. How he dreamed of yanking down her panties and giving her a quick fuck over his desk.  
Or on his chair, cowgirl style.  
Or against the big window, doggy style as they looked out as the unsuspecting students played outside.

He looked at his watch again.  
And then there was the daughter, the seventeen year old Erica Goldberg.  
Very popular in school, trendy and rebellious just like her mother.  
An attractive brunette, slim, young and blessed with perky tits, cute bottom and shapely legs to die for. 

"Come on in."

He heard the knock on his door and straightened.  
Fifteen minutes late, typical.

"Miss Goldberg, sit down if you please."

"Yes, Principal Ball. What's up?"

"What's UP young lady is I have had just about enough of your unruly behaviour once and for all.  
You are disruptive, rude, direspectful and downright arrogant."

Erica looked at her latest manicure and snorted.

"I get it, I'm a naughty girl. So what are you going to do about it? All I have to do is call my mother and she'll be here in a flash. Something I think you can do without."

Ball expected this response and played his Joker.

"But what if I were to tell you that you are going to be receiving a good, old fashioned, downright thorough spanking. Would you be so quick to tell your mother?"

Erica was flummoxed. He had her on that one.

"A spanking. Really? How do you propose to do that?"

"Why, right here, right now."

Erica narrowed her eyes.  
She could not recall ever having been struck by her parents ever.  
To her dad she was his little peanut and would never do such a thing.  
As for her mom she just loved to smother her with huggies, snuggies and smoochies.  
No, this was to be something new.

"I think, that in the right circumstances you might, just might, experience something quite unique.  
Yes, a spanking with panties down, on your bare bottom."

Erica gaped, speechless, and blushed deep red at the mere thought of what he proposed.

Ball sat back in his chair and indicated with a motion of his hand that she should approach and lie across his lap, face down.

"No! No, I won't do it!"

"You know that you have no choice.  
A spanking, or it's your parents and most likely expulsion from school.  
Now take off your skirt."

Eric had on her fluffy pink sweater, flared mini skirt and her favourite white ankle boots.  
With a heavy sigh she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her boots.  
She stepped out of it and stood bare legged with crisp white panties, boots and top only. The very idea of showing him her sexy tight fitting brief panties was really dreadful. 

Earl folded his arms, his right index finger tapping on his left elbow in time with the pulse in Erica's temple.  
The pretty brunette spread her hands and scowled.

"Are you really serious?"

"We don't have all day young lady. Panties."

She huffed and reluctantly, slowly tugged her underwear down over her cute bum and dragged them off.  
Keeping her legs together she stood with arms crossed, her trim pussy mound a dark triangle at the apex of her upper thighs.

Erica appeared defiant, which, with her being naked from the waist down seemed fairly comical.

"I think you might actually like this , come over here."

"Will not!"

"You will so!"

"Will not!"

"You will enjoy it I can assure you."

"Enjoy it? You must be joking!"

Earl crooked a finger at her and she resigned herself to her lot. Maybe it will be quick.

With an unexpected surge of excitement Erica laid herself down across the mans lap, ass up and settled her weight on him.  
Ball sighed at the sight of her full and curvy cheeks and gently stroked her buttocks.  
Erica gave a shiver of a thrill as her soft flesh quivered.

"Ever been spanked before? This cute bottom cries out to be smacked."

"Just get on with it."

"Very well."

SMACK!

Erica yelped as his flat palm made contact dead centre on her bod.

SMACK!

Another landed and Erica wriggled and squirmed in a natural move to avoid his hand.  
Defenceless she was held down firmly by his left hand that gripped her wrists together on the small of her back.  
The cool air of his office on her warm cunt felt totally humiliating. 

SLAP!

Ball hit her squarely and hard on the ripely resilient target.  
He paused and Erica breathed a sight of relief.  
Then his hand was pushing her legs apart and she gasped as he found her exposed pussy. 

"Open your legs a little more for me."

He cupped her downy haired bulge and lightly fingered the fuzz covered lips between her trembling thighs.  
Erica surprised herself and to her shame pushed her ass up into his hand.  
She looked down at the floor and could only imagine what her butt crevice looked like in this most sordid posture.

"WOW!"

Erica shrieked as his hand landed fully on her right cheek and she jumped in his lap.  
Then another and another rained down and in an instant the young girl was in a state of burning heat.  
AND she realised that her muff was soaking wet! 

"Oh, you are such a naughty girl." 

Ball stopped as suddenly as he had started and Erica had to admit that her bare posterior was a curious mass of throbbing and aroused erotica!

Then Erica was astounded as Ball pushed on her back and her derriere thrust up once more with her thighs widely parted.

The toes of her boots dug into hid rug under his desk and her tits pressed into his bony knees.

"See how you like this." Said he calmly.

"Wait! No! WAIT! YES!"

Again her pussy was stroked softly and Erica bit her lower lip as horny thoughts ran through her mind.  
Her stinging cheeks were forgotten as her openly displayed quim was given several whacks with his hand which resembled a chopping axe.

"Holy shit!"

An altogether different heat raced through her nether regions as he sawed into her heavenly slit. 

"Not so rebellious now, hmm?" 

Gasping furiously Erica jerked and rolled as the sound of wet slaps echoed in her ears.  
Her hips weaved as his fingers became moist from his direct contact with her juicy cunt.  
Then Ball spanked the under curve of her cheeks hard and fast making her two orbs glow and throb.

"That's a good girl. Having second thoughts on corporal punishment? You know I've been a teacher long before you were even born."

Erica whimpered a muted reply as his eager hand dipped down again and her hot pussy was slapped repeatedly and her body quivered in a fury of confused but sweet thrills mixed with the ache.  
Oh, but what an adorable ache!  
She had not felt such exquisite sensations as she responded to the mans expert stroking/smacking of her pussy.

"You like it don't you. Tell me you like it."

"Yes, I like it, hissed an embarrassed Erica.

Her mound was a sodden area of wicked, guilty slippery wetness

She humped and writhed on his lap and her erect clitoris rubbed divinely on his right thigh as she closed her eyes.  
Ball was delighted and pleased at the results of his chastisement.  
The girl was totally lost in her own self pleasuring of her bared pussy as she dry humped his leg.

"It...it...I...oooh!"

Ball stopped everything and cupped Erica and gave her pussy a nice squeeze amd smiled at the girl who made the most delightful low sound of pleasure and tensed.  
He knew exactly what had occured.  
Erica Goldberg had quite simply climaxed lustily on his lap!

"Get up and put your skirt back on, young lady. Back to class."

Erica got up and smoothed her hands gingerly over her reddened rump, and then put her right hand between her steamy puss.  
She put her panties back on and the fabric sponged up her cum, causing an all together large stain. Her right hand zipped up her skirt and she made to leave, a hundred notions in her naive head.

Had this been for real? 

"Oh, and by the way. I shall look forward to our next meeting."

Principal Ball looked down at some papers on his desk seemingly disinterested and Erica left in silence.  
It seemed like an offer impossible to refuse.  
She has just had one of the best orgasms in her young life!

After she had closed the door Ball locked it and hurriedly yanked out his aching erection and began to wank himself silly with a tight fist thinking of what had occurred during the last ten minutes.  
What a piece of ass!

END


End file.
